


for the day i take your hand

by specialsnowflake



Series: i use deacury to cope [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsnowflake/pseuds/specialsnowflake
Summary: He was certain that he'd marry John by now.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: i use deacury to cope [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	for the day i take your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenFanatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFanatics/gifts).



> More of me overanalyzing your Freddie. I'm sorry, he's just very interesting to me. This time it's about the wedding you've been hinting at throughout the story. I also think this is the longest one I've written to date.

Ever since Freddie had first given John that ring at Christmas, he began a running narrative of their wedding. He couldn’t help it, really. With John proudly displaying that ring in the subsequent months that followed, it certainly looked as though they were engaged. The narrative had grown so elaborate over time. What had started as just wishful thinking suddenly became more real than he could have ever imagined. He was certain that he'd marry John by now. Someday, it would happen for them. 

He had decided from the very beginning that if they were to get married, they'd both wear tuxedos. There would be none of that dress business Roger had brought up. Freddie did not feel comfortable wearing a dress and while he was curious to see how John would look in a wedding gown, they would both be better off in suits. Plus, the idea of John in a suit was appealing in more ways than one. He had to stop himself before his mind spiralled at the mental image. 

John would already have his ring- though Freddie certainly wouldn't be opposed to buying him a nicer one- and Freddie would drag Roger to a jewelry store to help him pick something out. He also decided that his ring, should he settle on one, would be engraved with John's initials. It was only fair that Freddie wear a ring that matches his husband's, right down to the engravings. Maybe Delilah or Lily could be the ring bearer. It might be difficult to get them to walk down the aisle, though. 

Speaking of aisles, Freddie had gushed to Roger about holding a large, private wedding. There would be cats and family and yellow cakes at his ceremony, but as reality set in, he quickly realized that there wasn't a venue on Earth that would grant Freddie and John such a luxury. It was a little disappointing, but that wouldn’t stop them from marrying in the privacy of their flat. Their wedding wouldn't be official, anyway. It’d be right in front of the Christmas tree, with the cats and their friends watching. Knowing John, he might actually feel more comfortable getting married that way. 

They also probably wouldn’t have either of their families present- John’s family might die on the spot, and while Freddie’s wouldn’t be quite as outspoken, they still wouldn’t be comfortable with watching their son marry another man. That negative energy would ruin the entire ceremony, so that was another sacrifice they’d have to make. Still, that would not deter them from having that special day. Though both of them would be at least somewhat upset that their families couldn't be there to participate in their happiness. 

He had the feeling that John would insist on baking something for the wedding, like the big yellow cake Freddie had described to Roger. As much as he'd love that, he would not see John work on his wedding day. It would simply not happen. John worked hard enough already, and pressuring him into making a cake for his own wedding was not ideal. They might get Brian to make something decent or buy a cake from the store. The latter seemed like a much easier option; Brian wasn't their personal chef. 

However, that didn't mean that Brian would be left out of the ceremony. Since Roger had insisted on being Freddie's best man, it only made sense that Brian would act as John's. Also, they needed somebody to ordain the wedding, though it would be the furthest thing from official. Still, Freddie wanted his wedding to be as special as possible, and figured that Brian was smart enough to really give it some authority. 

(And, of course, witnessing a wedding may give him the courage to finally ask Roger out. God knows they both needed that barrier to be broken.) 

Then there were the vows- the wedding wouldn't be complete without them. Freddie had thought long and hard about what sort of vows he'd write to John and vice versa. To be honest, he still didn't know what exactly he'd write. There was so much to say, and not nearly enough ways to articulate it. He knew that he'd tell John that he loved him, that he wanted them to spend their lives together, that he'd do everything in his power to make John the happiest person alive. Yet it all seemed so cliché to say it out loud. It wasn't nearly good enough for John. He needed something original, but he didn't quite have it yet. That was okay; Freddie would have plenty of time to write his vows. As for John's vows, Freddie had a feeling that he'd break down crying upon hearing them. He was capable of saying sweet things that cut Freddie deep in the nicest way possible. 

He'd kiss John long and hard, trying his best to solidify those vows he gave, even if they were too cliché. What he couldn't express in words, he'd express during the most important kiss in their relationship. Roger would mock them and Brian might look away, trying to politely conceal his embarrassment, but he couldn't care less. That kiss would leave John breathless. Freddie would make sure of it. 

He wasn't sure if they'd honeymoon, mostly because they didn't have the money to go and stay somewhere. Also, they didn't have the best of luck when travelling, but a gay bar simply didn't fit the occasion. Plus, they could run into Tom, which would just put a damper on everything. Maybe they'd visit somewhere outside the city during the day and take in the sights, even if they couldn't express affection in public. He could take John to an art gallery or a museum. Freddie would have to ask John if he knows any good places in which they could spend the day.


End file.
